


Powerless

by still_lycoris



Category: X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Community: hc_bingo, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Discussion of bloodplay, Dom/sub, M/M, Massage, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7582441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles expected a meal with his irritating boss to be either be boring or aggravating. He didn't expect it to end with En Sabah Nur fulfilling desires he didn't even know that he had ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Powerless

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the hc_bingo prompt "restraints"

Charles did not like his new boss.

It wasn’t that En Sabah Nur was bad at what he did. Far from it. Everyone could see exactly why he was now in charge of them. He was competent, sensible, calm and knew what he was doing.

But his style drove Charles _mad_. The way he acted as though he was always absolutely right. The way he stated things as though they were facts, even when they weren’t. The way he just spoke as though you’d automatically obey him rather than asked you to do something. Everything about this attitude put Charles’s teeth on edge and it certainly didn’t help that En Sabah Nur never hid his feelings about the people they both worked with. He talked to the people he considered “worthy” and acted as though everyone else was dirt on his extremely expensive shoes.

Unfortunately, he was very good at the job and never quite awful enough to anybody to justify a complaint. He didn’t bully or abuse or threaten. He was just unpleasant and Charles couldn’t stand him – and couldn’t help making it clear whenever they interacted.

Oh, he was careful. He wasn’t stupid, didn’t want to lose his job. But he and En Sabah Nur had argued more than once over various things and Charles knew that he’d let his contempt show. En Sabah Nur didn’t seem to mind very much. In fact, he seemed amused, a fact that made Charles more annoyed than ever. He did _not_ like people thinking he was funny, particularly not when he was serious about something. And En Sabah Nur made it so clear that he thought Charles was … less.

“Why don’t you just ignore him?” Hank asked one evening when Charles was ranting about it.

“Because he’s unbearable,” Charles said irritably. Hank was his best friend and he loved him but this wasn’t something Hank could understand and he knew that. Hank kept his head down, shied away from confrontation whenever he could. It was rare that he lost his temper, even when provoked and he couldn’t always understand Charles’s more passionate responses to things.

“Just be careful,” he was saying now, his eyes anxious. “I don’t want you to lose your job.”

Charles gave a small sigh and moved over to his friend, putting his hand on his arm.

“I won’t, Hank, I promise. I’m being careful. I’m in control.”

Hank gave a soft sigh and a smile. Charles couldn’t blame him for being afraid. It hadn’t been so long ago that he’d been an unemployed alcoholic and Hank had been all but responsible for keeping him alive. It was hardly a surprise that he still fretted about Charles’s health and well-being.

“I’m fine,” he said now. “I promise I won’t start a fight with my bastard, arrogant boss.”

Hank laughed and the atmosphere relaxed. Charles tried to put En Sabah Nur out of his mind.

It was difficult. The man seemed to linger there, even he wasn’t actually around. His supercilious smile crept into Charles’s mind and Charles would find himself twitching just thinking about it. The man was so _irritating_.

And when he _was_ around, Charles knew he couldn’t avoid him. He was the representative, the one who had to talk to En Sabah Nur about the others. If there was a complaint, it was Charles who had to defend the others. If something had annoyed En Sabah Nur, that was even more true. And En Sabah Nur was often annoyed.

“Your team is useless,” he said once, not angry, just simple, cold. Charles felt a surge of rage that loosened his tongue.

“That is an outrageous comment. My team are skilled, practical, _decent_ workers and I am proud of them. Maybe if you actually _worked_ with them, you’d know, instead of sitting in here and lording it over us all like a God!”

He regretted the comment instantly but En Sabah Nur didn’t seem annoyed. On the contrary, a small smile flickered over his face, quite unlike his usual one. 

“As you say, Charles. You know them better than I. I do not have to work with them. I merely have to work with _you_.”

There was something about the way he said that that troubled Charles, although he couldn’t quite put his finger on what. He didn’t think that En Sabah Nur was planning on getting him fired, it hadn’t sounded like that. He wasn’t sure what it _had_ sounded like. Maybe that was why it was bothering him so much.

He had an idea that En Sabah Nur was watching him and him specifically. He suddenly started coming out of his office more, standing, staring. The others found it troubling, were trying very hard not to make mistakes. Charles tried to pretend he wasn’t even slightly bothered but he kept thinking that he could feel En Sabah Nur’s eyes boring into his neck and it was strange.

“I think he’s staring at you,” Jean whispered once and Charles smiled and laughed it off but now, he was sure. If Jean had seen it too, En Sabah Nur was watching him. The question was _why_.

“Charles. A word.”

Charles got a lot of sympathetic looks as he headed towards En Sabah Nur’s office. It was the end of the day and he ought to be going home, not having to go and speak to the boss. He grinned at the others, waved them off and walked into the office, closing the door behind him.

“Yes?” he said, as politely as he could.

En Sabah Nur did not sit down. He stood in front of Charles, looking down at him. The man wasn’t exactly tall but he was broad-shouldered, solid and imposing in a way that most people found intimidating. Charles resisted the urge to lift his chin too much. He wanted to look as though he wasn’t remotely intimidated by En Sabah Nur.

“Charles,” En Sabah Nur said and to Charles’s surprise, the man smiled, a smile that seemed genuinely friendly. “I have decided that you and I will work better together if we get to know each other. Therefore, I shall be taking you out for a meal.”

“You’ll … what?” 

Charles couldn’t quite believe what he’d heard. En Sabah Nur was taking him out for a _meal?_

“I’ll send a car for you at seven,” En Sabah Nur said calmly. “Wear a smart suit, it is an exclusive restaurant.”

“I … you don’t even know if I’m free! You can’t just _say!_ ”

“Yes, I can,” En Sabah Nur said. “Consider this overtime. I will see you at seven.”

Charles didn’t know quite what to say. A part of him wanted to tell En Sabah Nur to stuff his meal – how _dared_ the man just assume that Charles would say yes and not even ask? – but another part – a larger part – was curious. What did En Sabah Nur think they would accomplish at a meal? What kind of exclusive restaurant? He was sending his own car?

Curiosity won out over irritation. He folded his arms and shrugged his shoulders.

“All right. If it’s a work expense, I assume you are paying.”

“Of course,” En Sabah Nur said, with a courteous nod. “At seven.”

Charles left the office and walked home, wondering what on earth he’d agreed to. The man was mad, it was absolutely clear and thinking about it, Charles wasn’t entirely certain that them going for a meal was entirely appropriate. It sounded like it was En Sabah Nur’s idea and not necessarily officially sanctioned – although who knew? En Sabah Nur did like to make everything sound like his idea, even when it wasn’t. Perhaps this was someone else’s idea and he’d been hoping Charles would refuse.

Charles rather liked the idea. Childish as it was, he couldn’t help enjoying the thought that he might be getting under En Sabah Nur’s skin. Maybe he’d get a good meal out of his _and_ see his arrogant, aggravating boss squirm.

Hank clearly didn’t see it that way.

“He’s invited you for _dinner?_ Charles, are you sure about this?”

“Not at all. But it’ll be fine. We’ll just eat and needle each other and talk about work. It’ll probably be boring more than anything else.”

“Just don’t … don’t get angry with him. Please, Charles?”

“I’m not going to! Hank, honestly, you worry so much and I know that sometimes, I need worrying about but in this case, it’s a _meal_. That’s all. He’ll probably be so busy flexing his credit card and showing me that he can afford real, fancy food that we won’t talk about work all that much anyway and if we do, who knows, maybe we’ll sort something out between us. And if we don’t, I’ll understand the man a little bit better at least. It’ll be fine.”

“I suppose so,” Hank said. “Just … stay safe.”

Charles grinned at him and then did a quick twirl. He’d dug out one of his nicest suits, one that he’d had personally fitted.

“Do I look good?”

“You look amazing,” Hank said softly. 

Charles couldn’t help smiling at him properly then and Hank blushed and quickly looked away. Charles felt a little guilty. He knew that Hank’s feelings for him were tangled ones, knew that Hank wanted him more than he could admit to himself. It was something that hung between them, an unspoken friction that neither of them could quite decide how to deal with and therefore ignored as much as they could.

As for himself, Charles wasn’t sure what he felt. He loved Hank, of course he did. Hank was a wonderful man, his best friend. He was good looking and sweet and wonderful … and yet, Charles thought there was something missing between them, something that he couldn’t put his finger on.

He tried to shove the thoughts away. He wanted to be clear-headed for this meal, not dwelling on the past or anything that was confusing. 

The car that arrived exactly at seven was a sleek, black limousine. Charles gave Hank one slightly incredulous look, then slowly walked out to it. The driver had got out and was holding the door open, looking at Charles as she did. She had long dark hair with more than one streak of purple in it and wore a long black coat. She gestured and Charles got in. The insides were opulent; creamy white leather seats, a mini-fridge, soft lighting, dark curtains that could be drawn over the tinted windows. En Sabah Nur sat on the other side and smiled as Charles sat down.

“Charles.”

“Hello,” Charles said, strapping himself in. “So, where are you taking me?”

En Sabah Nur named the restaurant and Charles had to conceal his surprise. It _was_ exclusive, _very_ exclusive. The waiting list was reputedly a year long and the food was supposed to be divine. The fact that En Sabah Nur could get a table, apparently on a whim, well …

Charles grudgingly had to admit that he was impressed.

The restaurant _was_ impressive too. It gave you the idea of intimacy and space at the same time. Charles sat at the table they were directed to and tried not to feel uncomfortable. En Sabah Nur sat opposite him and smiled.

“Wine, Charles?”

“No, thank you. I don’t drink.”

En Sabah Nur didn’t ask why. He didn’t ask if it was a problem. He didn’t ask if Charles was comfortable with people drinking around him. He simply nodded and ordered himself a bottle of something red and expensive. Charles wasn’t absolutely sure how he felt about that. He didn’t mind people drinking in front of him, it didn’t make him feel uncomfortable but at the same time, it annoyed him that En Sabah Nur hadn’t even asked. He supposed he shouldn’t be surprised. He already knew that En Sabah Nur didn’t care about anybody but himself. Why should he be interested in Charles’s comfort?

He certainly didn’t trouble himself with small talk. They sat in silence as they waited for the food. Charles looked around at the other people, curious at who else might have got into such a place. En Sabah Nur seemed interested in nothing but Charles and Charles was beginning to feel scrutinized. It was making him squirm internally, although he did his very best to hide it. If En Sabah Nur wanted silence, silence he’d have.

So he stayed silent while they ate the (delicious) starters. He stayed silent as they ate the (delicious) main course. By the time the dessert arrived, Charles was utterly fed up with the silence.

“What exactly is this about?” he asked.

“Satisfying my curiosity,” En Sabah Nur said softly. He leaned forwards slightly, looking at Charles was though he wanted to eat him far more than the pudding on his plate. “You are an interesting man, Charles Xavier.”

“Am I?” Charles said, keeping his voice cool. “Nice to know.”

“I’m sure you know it already. A great many men and women have made it very clear what you mean to them.”

“Have you been talking to people about me?”

“Yes,” En Sabah Nur said, without shame. “I have been looking into your past. I like to understand the people I work with. I like to know what they are like, what makes them themselves. You were an enigma so I investigated you.”

“You had _no right!_ ”

Charles was furious and didn’t care who knew it. En Sabah Nur was still smiling, apparently unworried by his anger.

“Actually, I did. My job is to know about everyone who works beneath me and that includes you. I was discreet, if that’s what you are afraid of. You were … intriguing.”

Charles stared at him, not quite able to believe what he was hearing. En Sabah Nur was still smiling, as though their conversation was completely casual.

“What made you an alcoholic, Charles?”

“That is absolutely none of your fucking business.”

En Sabah Nur smiled.

“I suppose not,” he said, quite agreeably. “Although I don’t want the details, you understand. I have no interest in whatever life event you feel tipped you into that path. What I am curious about is what you gained from it. Was it something that you felt you were in control of – or something that you accepted you were not? Did you try to cling to the illusion that you could rule what was happening to you by each drink you consumed or relish the fact that you were swept up in something above and beyond you?”

He was speaking very softly, leaning over the table and Charles didn’t know quite what to say. Nobody had ever asked him a question like this before. His mouth had gone dry.

“Why do you care?” he asked, pleased that his voice remained steady. “I don’t drink now, you saw that yourself. What else matters?”

“What it says about you matters to me,” En Sabah Nur said. “Tell me, Charles, is Doctor Henry McCoy your romantic partner?”

“No,” Charles said, completely confused by the sudden change in direction. “Why does everybody always ask that?”

“Because they can see the connection between the two of you and it puzzles them. It should have led to sex and apparently has not. People don’t understand that.”

“And you do, I’m sure.”

“Of course,” En Sabah Nur said softly. “You have very little sexual interest in McCoy because you are aware inside yourself that he cannot give you what you need.”

“Why are we talking about this?” Charles asked, hating that he was flustered now. “Why are you _saying_ things like this to me?”

“Because I will be taking you to bed tonight.”

Charles felt his stomach lurch. He stared into En Sabah Nur’s dark eyes, completely speechless. En Sabah Nur smiled, a curved, dark smile of promises.

“You are a beautiful man, Charles Xavier. And I know that I can give you what you need. So you are going to come home with me and I will prove that to you by overwhelming you with more pleasure than you can take.”

Charles’s mouth was dry again. He felt as though he’d lost complete control of the evening and he clawed for it back, trying to get his brain back in gear.

“You say it like it’s a foregone conclusion,” he said. “Why should I do anything that you say?”

En Sabah Nur leaned forward and kissed him.

It wasn’t a tentative kiss or an exploratory one. It was a powerful kiss, devouring. His mouth covered Charles’s entirely, pressing against it, tongue moving to press against Charles’s with a pressure that Charles didn’t expect. He could do nothing but respond, nothing but kiss back because oh God, he hadn’t been kissed like this ever, ever …

When the kiss broke, he found himself almost reeling, confused. His lips felt cold and he stared at En Sabah Nur dizzily. He was still gripping Charles’s chin. His fingers were so _strong_ …

“You _will_ come home with me,” En Sabah Nur said softly.

“Yes,” Charles whispered back. “Yes.”

*

They left the restaurant in silence. The limo was waiting and they got inside. Charles half-expected En Sabah Nur to kiss him again or touch him but En Sabah Nur made no move to do so. He simply sat and watched Charles with dark, inscrutable eyes. Charles made no move to do anything himself. 

He couldn’t quite believe he was doing this. It was madness, absolute madness. En Sabah Nur was his boss, they worked together and Charles didn’t even like him, let alone trust him. And yet here he was, sitting in the man’s car, going to the man’s house. He hadn’t even called Hank. He was just going along with this and it was stupid.

But he didn’t want to stop it. He didn’t want to change anything. His heart was racing and his palms were sweating. He sat still, hands folded on his lap and let En Sabah Nur stare at him and he enjoyed it.

The pulled up and the driver opened the door again. She had lost the coat somewhere along the way and Charles blinked slightly. She was wearing high boots and what seemed to be a bathing suit and smirked when she saw Charles looking. En Sabah Nur didn’t seem to mind very much. He put his hand on the small of Charles’s back as they walked up the pathway to the huge front door. Charles couldn’t help but shiver at the touch.

The door was opened by a blond youth in am incongruous leather jacket. He gave Charles a look that suggested he wasn’t entirely pleased to see him but En Sabah Nur swept him by before he could really take it in. The house was huge, although Charles wasn’t very intimidated by that. He’d spent time in large houses before. In fact, he thought it was more than a little ostentatious, particularly when they got inside. Everything was rich and luxurious and screamed wealth in a rather overpowering way. 

En Sabah Nur didn’t seem to want to show it off, however. He led Charles up a flight of stairs and into what seemed to be a small sitting room. He closed the door behind them and before Charles had time to look around, he was being kissed again.

This time, he kissed back with equal fierceness. He wasn’t just here to be devoured, he was himself and he didn’t want En Sabah Nur thinking he could do nothing, that he was so easily overwhelmed. He kissed and gripped those gloriously solid shoulders, pressed himself against the hard body. En Sabah Nur dragged his hands down Charles’s back, then back up to squeeze his shoulders and Charles had to try hard not to moan too much.

He _did_ moan when En Sabah Nur withdrew. He couldn’t help himself. En Sabah Nur smiled, stroking his fingers down Charles’s cheek.

“I have very … specific tastes, Charles. I am hoping that you have complementing ones.”

Charles looked at him warily. En Sabah Nur was still smiling. He put his hand on Charles’s back and propelled him gently forward towards another door. Charles let himself be moved. He watched En Sabah Nur open the door and stared at what lay beyond.

It was a largish room with a clean, clear look to it, almost like an operating theatre. The floor was polished, the walls too. The only furniture were two tables, one completely covered by a sheet. The other was strange. It looked almost like it was made of stone and had amazing ornate patterns carved into the top. And on each side were two heavy-looking cuffs.

“They lock tightly,” En Sabah Nur whispered, fingers stroking up and down Charles’s spine. “They will hold you down, in place on my table and you will lie there and I will touch you.”

“So many orders,” Charles whispered back, trying not to tremble. “Don’t you ever ask questions?”

“I am a man who knows what I want, Charles. I am not ashamed of it. Are you? You’ve longed for this, haven’t you? To have someone take control of you, command you, make you do whatever they like. But you haven’t found the right person yet, have you? All those men and women that you’ve been with but you’ve never dared let them take you to where you want to go. I will do that for you, Charles. All you have to do is agree.”

His breath was hot on the side of Charles’s cheek. His hand hot on Charles’s back. Charles stared up into his face and swallowed. This was madness. Absolutely madness. This sort of scene should be carefully negotiated, discussed beforehand. Safety words should be arranged. You didn’t just stumble home with your boss and let him bind you to a table …

But he wanted to. His body was surging with excitement, adrenaline, _hunger_. Tied down, surrendering, helpless …

“Say yes,” En Sabah Nur breathed in his ear. His mouth was so close and his voice … the same hunger that Charles was feeling, the same desire …

“Yes.”

En Sabah Nur stepped back from him.

“Remove your clothes. Then lie on the table.”

Charles obeyed. He didn’t try to make it sexy. He undressed as he would at home, simple and boring, dropping the clothes onto the floor without any shame. When he was naked, he stood for just a moment, letting En Sabah Nur look at him before he walked to the table and carefully lifted himself onto it, lying flat on its surface, the carvings pressing against his back. He swallowed, shifting, trying to get a little more comfortable, staring up at the ceiling. It was dark, smooth, featureless.

He heard En Sabah Nur moving towards him. Felt something cold snap around one wrist, then the other. 

He was tied down.

En Sabah Nur stared down at him. He was still smiling that smile, cold and predatory. Charles flexed his wrists beneath the cuffs, trying to see what he could do, if he could move them. The cuffs were tight, locking around his wrists. He could barely even twist them. He could just about lift himself on his elbows if he wanted, although it would be awkward. He could move his legs. But none of that would get his wrists free.

“And now, you are helpless,” En Sabah Nur murmured, as though reading Charles’s mind. He touched a finger to Charles’s cheek, trailed it down his throat and chest. Charles tried not to shiver. 

“Such beautiful skin. So … pale.”

En Sabah Nur bent over him, lips close to Charles’s, eyes boring into him. Charles stayed still, staring up at him. Fingers were moving so lightly over his chest, down his stomach now, lingering there.

“I would love to mark you.”

The comment was just as softly-spoken as everything else had been but Charles suddenly felt a real frisson of fear. He somehow didn’t think that En Sabah Nur was talking about scratching or biting. En Sabah Nur moved away and Charles twisted his head to watch his movements. The second table was parallel to him and En Sabah Nur pulled away the sheet, dropping it carelessly to the floor, revealing implements. Charles couldn’t clearly see what they were, the room was too dark but he detected a glint of metal on more than one of them.

“Would you like that, Charles? To be marked? To feel your blood trickling down your skin, unable to wipe it away?”

“No,” Charles said, trying to keep his breathing in check and failing.

“No? A pity but very well. I will do nothing that you do not want. Tell me you do not want something, I will not do it. Ask me to stop and I will stop at once with no questions. So think carefully about what you say, Charles. Think very carefully.”

He had returned to Charles’s side and was standing where Charles could look at him without twisting. Charles looked at him and En Sabah Nur began to undress himself. He did as Charles had done, casually, without fuss. His body was as muscular and solid as it had appeared to be when Charles had touched it. It was also almost completely hairless. Apparently, En Sabah Nur liked to shave all over, not just his head. And his cock was … thick. Not long but _broad_ and Charles felt a hot shiver run through him.

Completely naked now, En Sabah Nur leaned down and kissed him again, a slower and lazier kiss this time. As he did, he trailed his fingers down through Charles’s hair, playing with it. He didn’t make any effort to do anything else, simply continued the slow kisses and gentle tugs. Charles kissed back, trying not to squirm. It was cold in this room, the table felt strange beneath and the inability to move his arms seemed to be disturbing him in a way that he hadn’t anticipated. He wanted to get on with this, he wanted to be touched, he wanted – 

He bit back the urge to beg. He wasn’t going to do that. He wasn’t going to look so weak so quickly. He took a deep breath and tried to relax, just let himself be kissed.

“Beautiful,” En Sabah Nur told him. He ran his fingers down Charles’s body again, stopping at oddly random places – the middle of his chest, his left hip, his left knee. Charles closed his eyes, following the touches. En Sabah Nur stopped at his left ankle, stroking it slowly, moving down his foot. Charles tried not to twitch, not quite sure that En Sabah Nur wouldn’t decide to tickle him. He didn’t though. He simply stroked the very top of Charles’s toes before moving around to the other side and moving back up his body, Charles’s right foot, his right calf.

“I like to take my time,” he said, almost conversationally. “I like to look at what I have. Quite lovely. Now Charles, stay nice and still. I am going to oil you.”

Charles found himself trying not to laugh at the sound of it. He felt almost ridiculous, lying here like this, unable to do anything, waiting to be oiled, of all things. This was all quite mad, he’d was having some sort of bizarre hallucination and would doubtless wake up soon and laugh at himself …

He gasped when En Sabah Nur touched him again. The oil was _warm_ and the trickling sensation made him squirm. En Sabah Nur gave a soft laugh and poured a little more oil onto Charles’s chest, then slowly began to massage him.

How could it be this erotic? How could he already be squirming, quivering? He couldn’t move his hands, he could only lean into the touch and try to bite back his frantic gasps because it was good, it was so good …

“Yes,” En Sabah Nur murmured. “A nice sensation, isn’t it? Your skin is softer, glistening. You look quite delicious.”

“Please,” Charles said. “Please … ”

“Not yet, Charles. You aren’t ready yet. I do not intend to rush this. I have you all to myself.”

He seemed determined to rub oil into every inch of Charles’s body. He oiled Charles’s arms, his elbows, his hands. He oiled Charles’s chest, rubbing his nipples until Charles was gasping for breath, then moved casually down to oil his stomach. He oiled Charles’s legs and feet and Charles felt as though he was going to slip off the table, except that he couldn’t because the cuffs were clamped around him.

“Lift your knees and spread your legs.”

Charles obeyed and moaned as En Sabah Nur began to oil between his legs. It felt so good, it felt so _fucking_ good and he wanted more, he wanted this _now_ , oh fuck …

“You can, you can do it, I, please, just … ”

“Shush,” En Sabah Nur murmured. “Patience, Charles.”

His fingers circled gently, playing. Charles tried to push down and the restraints grazed his wrists, holding him tightly. He squeezed his eyes closed, taking deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. He wanted, he wanted and he would get, he would had to be patient and not ridiculous, not succumb to the odd helplessness that was dragging at him because he was trapped, trapped and couldn’t touch …

En Sabah Nur’s fingers were inside him now, two fingers slowly moving, still massaging. Charles couldn’t stop himself gasping. His breath was coming in whimpers now, he kept trying to move his hands and he couldn’t, he wanted to grab, he wanted to touch, he wanted to _move_ and make En Sabah Nur move too, everything was too slow …

“ _Please_ … ”

“Ah, Charles. Impatient again? And how are the cuffs? You’re pulling on them. You will hurt your wrists.”

“I want … I need … you don’t have to be so slow, you don’t have to be so gentle, I _want_ … ”

“But you must be patient, my Charles. I am enjoying your body. I am enjoying having you at my mercy. Is it what you hoped for, Charles? The feeling of helplessness? The knowledge that you are completely powerless?”

Charles closed his eyes.

“I’m … not helpless,” he whispered. “I could stop you. You said. I could stop you … ”

“Ah yes. But do you _want_ to? If you asked me to stop, I would, of course. I would unfasten the cuffs, leave you to dress yourself, let you go. You have _that_ power. But it is a false power that lets you do something you do not want. You want me to continue. You want my hands on your body, you want me to take you further, higher. You want me to torment you with pleasure, that is what I am doing. You _could_ stop me but you won’t. Helpless. Powerless.”

The words washed over Charles like a flood. He squeezed his eyes tighter closed, gasping for breath, trying to focus and finding it harder and harder. He wanted to be touched more. He wanted more, just more, he couldn’t bear to lie here, he wanted to be overwhelmed …

“That’s right, Charles. Stop fighting it. You are nothing but a vessel for my pleasure. Embrace that feeling. Surrender to it. There is nothing but this. All you need do is lie here and let yourself be used and enjoy it.”

The fingers were no longer inside him. They were stroking him again, running up his thighs, over his knees, then back again, trailing through the slick of the oil. Every touch was hot, addictive. More, he wanted more, he _needed_ …

“Please!”

A kiss on his lips, warm, rich, promising. Charles kissed frantically back, desperate for more of it. He was making sounds, he realised, tiny, frantic, breathy sounds and he couldn’t stop, he couldn’t think, he just had to make them because they were inside him and he needed more, _needed_ …

The kiss stopped and for a moment, the hands left him entirely. Then there was movement, his legs being adjusted and he realised En Sabah Nur had climbed onto the table and that heavy body was straddling him, pressing against him.

“Beautiful.”

“ _Please!_ ”

“Please what?”

“I want, I want you to fuck me, I want it, I _need_ it, please, I can’t, I can’t take this any more, I need to, I need … ”

More kisses, dancing over his lips, his cheeks, over his chin, down his neck. Hands on his hips, repositioning him, spreading him wider and Charles obeyed blindly, frantically. He was too hot, he was nothing but want, he couldn’t think any more and he had to have this, he _had_ to …

En Sabah Nur thrust into him, hot and fast. He continued to thrust, solid, slamming thrusts that made Charles moan and shudder. He could move his hips and he did, desperate to meet them, desperate to feel more, desperate to make this as good as it could be, he wanted to pleasure, he wanted to be pleasured, he was nothing but helpless _want_ …

He felt almost as though he was blacking out when he came. He knew that he screamed, he knew that his body arched but everything felt strangely far away, dimmed by intensity. He felt his body go limp, felt En Sabah Nur getting off him and shuddered at the cold air that hit him. He was whimpering, couldn’t stop himself. He didn’t understand what the two soft clicks that he heard were until he felt En Sabah Nur lift him up into his arms. His wrists were free.

En Sabah Nur carried him from the room. Charles slumped against his shoulder, eyes still closed. His mind was swirling, his body trembling. He wanted to cry but wasn’t sure why. He couldn’t think …

“There, there,” En Sabah Nur’s voice was soft, kind. “There now Charles, you’re quite all right. Relax. You are safe. I will take care of you.”

Charles felt him sit down, felt himself be cradled in a warm lap. En Sabah Nur gently massaged his wrists, rubbing them until they felt as though they belonged to Charles again. He wiped Charles with a soft towel, so gently, so kindly. Charles lay against his shoulder, letting it happen to him. Everything was draining now and he simply felt sleepy and stated and so very safe.

“There. Sleep, my pet.”

He was tucked into softness, hand stroking through his hair. A kiss whispered over his forehead.

“You would look so beautiful shaved … ”

The words were the last that Charles heard before he slipped into darkness.

*

He woke up when someone kicked the bed he was in. Charles jerked upright and found himself staring at the youth from the night before. He was staring down at Charles with the same clear hostility that he had showed the night before.

“Get up. You’re wanted.”

“What time is it?”

“Eight-thirty. Come on. Your breakfast is waiting and you’ll want to shower.”

“Where are my clothes?”

“Being laundered. You can wear these. The bathroom’s through there. I’ll be waiting outside.”

The clothes that he was handed were perfectly nice, a lavender top and smart grey trousers. Charles wondered where En Sabah Nur had got them from. Wondered if he ought to make a stand, refuse to dress until his _own_ things were brought, not let himself get dressed up like some sort of doll …

But he _was_ hungry and it didn’t seem worth fighting that particular battle. Slowly, he got out of bed, wincing. His back and legs were unsurprisingly sore. His whole body was aching and he felt tired and confused.

The shower helped. He stood under the jets, his head clearing, leaving him in a state of slight disbelief at what had happened. He hadn’t just gone home with the boss for sex, he’d gone home with the boss for _kinky_ sex, then stayed the night in his house. He hadn’t called Hank and he felt a stab of shame, Hank would be fretting and pretending that he wasn’t. He had to have gone mad, it was the only explanation.

And yet it had been _wonderful_. He was tired and aching but a part of him felt alive in a way that he couldn’t remember feeling for so long. He’d enjoyed letting go, enjoyed being so utterly taken. He couldn’t bring himself to regret it, even though logically, he was sure it had been a mistake.

He dried himself with a thick, fluffy towel, then dressed in the provided clothes. The sweater was soft, gentle on his scratched skin. 

His angry guide was indeed waiting at the door when Charles opened it. He led Charles down the stairs without comment and Charles noticed that there were wings embroidered on the back of the leather jacket. He wondered if it meant something or if it was simply cool.

The boy opened the door to a dining room and gestured for Charles to step through. En Sabah Nur sat at one end of a table. He smiled at Charles, a slow, warm smile.

“Charles. Sit down there. You are hungry, eat.”

One of those requests, phrased as a demand. Charles knew he’d never hear those demands in the same way again. He felt a warm flicker in his stomach and knew they were on the edge of something and he wasn’t sure what. He knew that something was going to happen and he’d have to decide exactly what it was. He could just leave now, tell En Sabah Nur to send his clothes on and sweep out, leave all this behind. He could sit down, listen to what En Sabah Nur had to say – or not listen as the case might be, just take advantage of his hospitality.

He could do whatever he wanted.

He was in control.

He sat down and reached out for a plate, the soft lavender sweater rubbing at the grazes on his wrist as he did.


End file.
